All The Same
by FangedLovers
Summary: She was a beautiful women. A hardcore tomboy. A substitute mother for his child. And the best friend a guy could ask for. Jake/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.

Ok so I've been needing to write something lately and I know I should be working on my other stories, but I'm completely brain dead and I have no idea what to write. So maybe this will get me back into my f-ed up writing world. Cross your fingers.

So this is something completely new and I've never written for him before so I hope I do a good job. This will be a one-shot, but I might write more stories of the two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake never asked her for anything. But she always knew when he needed her help and she would be there in a second. Mercedes had been like this since their friendship had started at the mere age of 6. That was when life was simple. When their biggest concern was what kind of popsicle they had or if the weather was nice enough to ride their bikes up and down the block. They were now 17 years of age and life was tearing pieces out of them. Jake had Jenny no less than six months ago with a psychotic bitch and Mercy was dealing with the death of her father due to brain cancer. But even with everything they have been going through, they are able to stitch up pieces.

At the moment though, he was sitting back against the couch in his house strumming his guitar that sat in his lap. His fingers were absently playing the notes, not paying attention to anything but the scene in front of him. Mercy was throwing Jenny a few inches into the air and then catching her. The two were laughing and smiling. If a person off the street would have walked in at the moment they would believe she was the mother to the adorable infant.

"What are you looking at, Jagielski?" She said, catching him staring at the two.

"Nothing much." He smirked at her and stopped playing.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the girl in her arms. "You know, Beautiful, your father is not that funny of man."

"Hey, I resent that." He stood up and walked over to them.

"No, you resemble that, sweetheart." She spat back and laid Jenny in her crib. "Do you have her pacifier around here somewhere?" Mercy looked at the messy living room that had baby toys everywhere from them trying to get her to stop crying earlier.

"Umm…" Jake ruffled through the mess on the table to find it laying under some newspaper. "Got it."

Mercy took it from him and stuck it in the baby's waiting mouth. She smiled down at her and pulled her blanket over the girl's small frame. All the while Jake watched in complete amazement at how she did everything.

It completely amazed him at how she could change her exterior so quickly around different people. With Jenny she turned into a mother that did nothing but love his daughter like she was her own. If she was with Haley, the two were these dominate women who could get you to buckle under any situation they put you under. But all the while two of the sweetest girls he knew. When she is with Lucas and the rest of the guys she turned into a total tomboy who could probably kick all their asses backwards and forwards. She would play as hard as them on the basketball court and would be the first to find a way for them to get into trouble. And finally when she was with him she was all these things turned into one and trying to be the best friend she could be. It confused the hell out of him most of the time and he loved it.

"You know you don't have to do half the stuff you do for Jenny." Jake said smiling at his daughter falling asleep in her crib.

Mercy shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but I want to." She smiled at him. "So now that it's like 5 pm can we eat something please?" She pouted with heavy eyes.

"Yeah, come on." He trudged into the kitchen.

Mercy clapped her hands like a little kid and ran after him. "So what's cooking tonight?" She found Jake with his head in the fridge.

"Pizza?" He called out to her.

"Hellz yeah!" She jumped up on the counter and watched as he brought out the frozen pizza and extra toppings for them to put on it. She reached over the counter and put on the radio coming to a station they would both agree upon. "So I have this really great idea." She took some pepperoni out of the package and started putting it on.

"Oh, this will be good." He put mushrooms on half of the pizza for her.

"Hey, when have I ever not had a good idea?" She asked stealing a mushroom out of his hand and eating it.

"Last week, when you wanted to open an-" he cringed, "a chili and ice cream shop." He still shook his head from that thought.

She laughed slightly. "True, that was pretty…"

"Disgusting."

"I was going to say disturbing, but that works to. But you can't blame what comes out of my mouth when you make me stay up till 4 in the morning." She threw the first thing she could grab which happen to be a baby bottle.

He caught the bottle, which was making its way straight to his face, thanks to his basketball skills. "You're gonna kill me one of these days, I swear." He grabbed the pan and put it in the oven. "So, back to your awesome idea."

"So," she slapped her hands on her thighs, "I was talking to Haley yesterday and they're having this open mic night tonight. And," she picked up the flyer that layed on the table, "it says they have high chairs." She showed it to him.

"Merc…" Jake sighed and rested his hands on the counter next to her.

"Come on Jake. You are such an amazing singer, and personally, I'm sick and tired of being the only one you play for." She smiled at him.

"But I'm worried about Jenny." He stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

"Jake, she's going to have to see your world one of these days. Why don't you start tonight?" She watched as he closed his eyes thinking over everything she said. She sighed and ran a hand through his hair and pulled his head towards her so their foreheads met. "It's now or never, babe."

"You're right." He opened his eyes and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"I know." She pulled away from and jumped off the counter. "That's what makes me so awesome."

Jake smiled and watched as she got plates out for them. He realized at that moment she was it for him. She was the one that he knew was always going to be there for him and he was happy with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

Yeah the end is kinda cheezey but whateve.

REVIEW!


End file.
